


Tantangan Empat Jari

by ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Challenges, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom
Summary: Hosea menginisiasi sebuah tantangan.





	Tantangan Empat Jari

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Scrambled © Rosalina Lintang (lintankleen). Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

SEKEREMBELET!  
  
Hosea  
guys  
cobain deh wkwkwk pada bisa gak  
  
Valent  
wow  
ajaib  
keren  
sangat inspiratif  
sungguh mencerahkan hariku yg kelabu ini  
Hosea  
cobain lent wkwk  
jgn nyarkas mulu lah  
Valent  
lg berak  
Hosea  
oh  
yaudah selamat berjuang bro  
Valent  
tks bro  
Axel  
Apaan tuh, kak?  
Hosea  
tantangan 4 jari xel  
cobain dah wkwk  
btw jangan panggil kak woi  
Axel  
Hmm oke bentar  
Filan  
HAH.  
KAK HOS SELAMA INI JARINYA 4????   
  
Valent  
anjir  
fil seriusan  
Filan  
Seriusan 4????   
Hosea  
ini lagi anak satu  
kan gw suruh nyoba fil  
ya kali jari gw 4 emang gw alien  
Filan  
GIMANA CARANYA????   
Potong jari dulu nih????  
Valent  
y  
fil  
Filan  
Beneran dipotong????   
Axel  
  
Gini bukan?  
Hosea  
selamat kepada saudara axel  
Filan  
XEL KAMU BENERAN POTONG JARI????   
TERUS ENTAR MAIN FITARNYA GIMANA????  
*GITARNYA  
Axel  
Kira-kira gimana ya, fil.  
Filan  
TERUS GIMANA INI WOYYY   
Valent  
  
noh  
boker aja gbs tenang y  
Hosea  
lah masih bro  
Valent  
masih  
biasa  
krg minum  
Hosea  
karena itulah bro  
akua adalah sahabatku  
Filan  
EH INI GIMANAAA  
Ndak tega aku motong jari sendiri   
  
Ini ada apa, ya?  
Scroll dulu deh   
Hosea  
akhirnya bidadari datang  
sudah sejak tadi kutunggu kedatanganmu wahai adinda  
Filan  
Aku belum berani potong jariku   
Valent  
fil  
pinteran dikit ngapa  
Hosea  
anjir si valent wkwk  
Axel  
*mau ngomong gitu juga tapi kasian*  
Filan  
KALIAN TEGA   
AKU TERKHIANATI   
  
Valent  
najis  
Axel  
*cringe*  
Itu sih tinggal jempolmu nutupin telunjuk aja, Fil...   
Nggak usah potong jari segala...  
Valent  
yah  
Hosea  
yah vis  
jangan dikasitau mesti wkwk  
Filan  
OWW TERNYATA BEGITUU  
  
Eh, sorii. Salah ya?   
Filan  
  
UDAH BISA GYAHAHAHAH  
Valent  
wow  
akhirnya  
setelah melalui rintangan yang menghadang  
Hosea  
bujug lent wkwk  
selamat ya fil  
sante vis  
apa sih yg gaboleh buat kamu  
Bodo amat.  


**Author's Note:**

> Random thought at night dan jadilah fanfiksi bala ini :")) maafkan kegejean hamba ya Allah x"D


End file.
